metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Zone of the Enders
Zone of the Enders, also known as Z.O.E, is a video game that was developed and published by Konami in 2001 for the PlayStation 2. It was produced by, and is closely associated with Hideo Kojima. The game is based on mecha combat. The mechas were designed by Yoji Shinkawa, also the character and mechanical designer for the Metal Gear Solid games. Zone of the Enders was initially released in most territories with a playable demo version of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Because of this association, initial sales figures can be considered misleading as many buyers simply wanted to play the demo of Metal Gear Solid 2. Shortly before the game's release, the popular webcomic Penny Arcade wrote, "the Metal Gear Solid 2 demo will be released to stores very soon, and it even comes with some other game, which I thought was real nice of Konami." A great many copies of Zone of the Enders appeared on "pre-owned" shelves of major gaming stores when the full version of Metal Gear Solid 2 was released. In the Metal Gear series ''Metal Gear Solid *In ''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, scenes from Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner are featured in the post-Gray Fox scene where Otacon explains his namesake. Furthermore, the North American boxart of The 2nd Runner appears as a poster in Otacon's room. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, one of the cardboard boxes had the initials "Z.O.E." on one side. When used in the Parcel Room, the box transports the player to a room with a hidden item. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, inside Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's office, there are several models of Metal Gears in his office, as well as a figure of Jehuty, the main mecha from Zone of the Enders. *One particular Download Camouflage pattern from Metal Gear Solid 3 is the orange-coloured "Anubis Camouflage"-- its namesake is Zone of the Enders's main antagonist mecha, Anubis. Of note is that the Anubis camo is orange, whereas the Orbital Frame sports a beige/light brown pattern (compare with above image.) ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, there is an ESP ability used by Gene called "Zero Shift", which he uses to move at incredibly fast speeds. This ability takes its name from Anubis' Zero Shift program, which serves an identical function. ''Metal Gear Acid'' *In Metal Gear Acid, Jehuty makes a cameo as a card. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Otacon has a picture of Dingo Egret from Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner on one of his computer screens. The main theme of The 2nd Runner, Maki Kimura's "Beyond the Bounds", also makes an appearance as an iPod song. *The iPod includes two additional songs from Zone of the Enders and Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner; respectively, "Flowing Destiny" and "Leo!Leo!" Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' also features "Beyond the Bounds" as a Walkman song; of note is the fact that this is a Hatsune Miku version of the song. See also *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Category:Related Games